Perdoa-me Por Me Amar
by mrspoe1
Summary: Após os acontecimentos do Torneio Tribruxo, Severus Snape vê-se entre a cruz e a espada com a atual ascensão do Lorde das Trevas e o seu dever para com Dumbledore. Enfrentando uma batalha interna com seu passado, teme não ser forte o suficiente para manter a promessa feita anos antes, pouco depois de cometer um dos maiores erros de sua vida.
1. Capítulo I: I Will Make You Hurt

_"If I could start again_  
 _A million miles away_  
 _I would keep myself_  
 _I would find a way"_

 _"Hurt", Johnny Cash_

 **O** tempo quente, finalmente, chegara a Rua da Fiação. Não era lá uma tarefa fácil aplacar o clima gélido do lugar, o que tornava tudo ainda mais desconfortável para os moradores já acostumados com frio tiritante e agourento das ruas quase sempre enevoadas. O calor também contribuía para intensificar o odor do malcheiroso rio, que só servia para acumular resíduos tóxicos das fábricas nos arredores e o lixo da população. Perto deste, no alto de um barranco, diversas casas de tijolos cinzentos — acompanhando as cores da paisagem local — adornadas com janelas opacas graças à poeira. As residências passavam a impressão de não habitadas, dado o desleixo em que se encontravam.

A maioria pertencia aos trabalhadores fabris, mas uma delas — dentre tantas — pertencia à certa família, onde o único descendente vivo desta a utilizava para fugir de seus encargos malogrados. Certo homem esguio, de pele macilenta e nariz adunco, com cabelos negros mal cuidados que chegavam aos ombros, emoldurando-lhe o rosto quase sempre com uma expressão _severa_.

Nesta casa — a última na longa fileira de residências — havia uma pequena sala de visitas no nível térreo, com as paredes cobertas por livros de encadernação escura, que serviam para absorver ainda mais a fraca luz projetada pelo candeeiro preso no teto, e poucos móveis de estofamento puído. Esse era o cômodo que o tal homem mais utilizava, não só para suas leituras e refeições, mas também para descansar seu corpo cansado no sofá velho.

Sobre a mesa bamba repousava uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos pela metade e uma taça vazia. Ele a encheu com sua quinta dose e acomodou-se na poltrona. Sua mente ainda estava límpida, intocada pelos efeitos do álcool. Ficar bêbado era uma tarefa difícil, mas não custava nada tentar. Estava cansado de sempre sentir-se alerta para tudo ao seu redor.

Sentado em sua poltrona, sentia como se as sombras o observassem e o estalar da madeira velha dos móveis fosse um sinal de alerta para a sorrateira aproximação de algum inimigo. Inimigos. Ao longo dos anos conseguira acumular inimizades de ambos os lados, e a situação tornava-se ainda mais crítica com o passar dos dias. Desde o retorno do Lorde das Trevas, tudo o que vinha recebendo era desconfiança, não só dos Comensais, mas também de todos os outros bruxos que sabiam de seu passado obscuro. Dumbledore era a exceção, confiando mais nele do que o próprio em si.

Severus Snape ergueu a taça para o vazio, num brinde silencioso a... Bem, a quem deveria brindar, afinal? A Dumbledore, por toda a confiança depositada em um ex-comensal que traíra, e traía, sua própria natureza para fingir ser algo que não era: bom? Ao Lorde das Trevas, por ser um ególatra estúpido que acreditava na veracidade das palavras de seu suposto assecla que, segundo o protesto de outros seguidores, bandeara-se para o lado do Ministério? Não, não deveria brindar a nenhum deles.

Brindaria a Severus Snape, o espião duas caras que só aceitara passar-se por um homem de bem para redimir-se com seu falecido amor platônico, cuidando de seu detestável filho gerado com o homem que mais desprezara, além de si, em toda sua vida. A Severus Snape, que tornou-se professor de Hogwarts em uma das matérias em que sempre fora considerado um gênio, mesmo preferindo — como era de se esperar — a que mais expressava o seu verdadeiro eu. A Severus Snape, que estava disposto a transformar a vida de todos em um grande inferno, apenas para que tivessem uma pequena amostra de como era viver em um. A Severus Snape, que falhara, falha, e sempre falhará.

Ele virou o líquido rubro para dentro de sua boca e encostou a taça vazia contra a testa quase febril, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, repassando tudo o que vinha acontecendo em sua medíocre vida. Uma grande sucessão de desventuras ominosas que serviam, apenas, para reiterar o quão fraco era. "Um grande covarde" pensou antes de esmagar a delicada taça em sua mão.

O sangue misturou-se às poucas gotas de vinho que haviam sobrado, em uma mistura carmesim. Apático, Severus observou os cortes, concentrando-se no ardor que sentia, na esperança de experimentar algo que fosse capaz de aplacar o dissabor das lembranças que o afligiam. Infelizmente, nenhum sofrimento físico conseguiria sobrepor a penitência a que era submetido. Nenhuma dor seria mais real do que a da perda de algo que nunca tivera.

As memórias que possuía de Lily eram como uma agulha abrindo buracos constantemente em seu peito. Velhas picadas familiares que o atormentavam até em sonhos, e quanto mais tentasse apagá-las mais lembrava.

Ainda assim, a única coisa que fez foi retirar os fragmentos de vidro da mão — sem magia, com apenas uma pinça — e enfaixá-la. Que o sangue embebesse a atadura assim como a melancolia o fazia com sua alma.

Severus olhou ao redor e suspirou, cansado da visão do lugar onde passara momentos tão deploráveis na infância e adolescência. Nem mesmo em Hogwarts, que fora alvo d'os Marotos, sentia-se tão oprimido.

Incapaz de continuar ali, pegou sua varinha, seu sobretudo e saiu. Do lado de fora, o céu começava a apresentar os matizes avermelhados do entardecer. Ele crispou os lábios em desgosto; dias ensolarados não eram os seus preferidos, ainda mais durante o poente. Aquele tom laranja. "O tom de Lily". Girou nos calcanhares e caminhou até um beco inóspito, dos tantos que existiam nos arredores, desaparatando.

Quando o vórtice dissipou, estava em frente ao xexelento bar-hospedaria Caldeirão Furado. Ao entrar, ignorou os olhares na sua direção; alguns de surpresa, outros de suspeita, mas ninguém foi até ele para cumprimentá-lo. Podia ouvir a intensidade dos cochichos aumentando, pouco importando-se com o que diziam.

— P-p-professor Snape, que prazer em vê-lo. — disse Tom, com sua constante postura encarquilhada, por detrás do balcão. — Como...

— Uma garrafa de uísque de dragão e um copo. — disse, secamente.

— É claro. — o homenzinho correu para providenciar o que fora pedido, sabendo que o outro não era conhecido por sua paciência. — Aqui está.

Severus deixou dois galeões de ouro sobre a superfície suja de madeira do estabelecimento e pegou o que lhe cabia, caminhando em direção à mesa mais afastada do lugar.

Sem pensar muito, começou a encher — e esvaziar — o copo em uma velocidade considerável. A bebida descia queimando por sua garganta e logo sua mente e visão começaram a turvar. Os olhares insistentes na sua direção já passavam desapercebidos pelo mestre de poções, que levantou a manga esquerda de seu sobretudo sem preocupar-se se alguém viria o que escondia sob. Em seu pulso estava a marca de sua vergonha; a cobra saindo pela abertura bucal de um crânio. A marca negra, que carregaria consigo até o fim de seus dias.

Tentara de tudo, desde que voltara-se para Dumbledore, para arrancá-la de sua pele, mas não havia nenhuma maneira de fazê-lo. Estava entranhado em seu corpo, correndo em suas veias e, no momento em que Voldemort regressou, queimava-o de dentro para fora. "O que me tornei, minha doce amiga?" Snape fechou os olhos e tudo ao seu redor pareceu girar. "Perdoe-me, Lily". Sentia como se todos que conhecia fossem embora no final, e só restava-lhe o diretor de Hogwarts.

No momento que a última gota de uísque correu pelos seus lábios, constatou que estava na hora de voltar para sua alcova. Ébrio, cambaleou para fora do Caldeirão Furado, ignorando o chamado de Tom que insistia que não deveria sair daquela maneira.

A noite, enfim, havia caído. Snape respirou fundo o ar veranil pouco antes de sentir seu estômago embrulhar e toda a bebida voltar, regurgitando apenas líquido pois que não comera nada no decorrer do dia. Quando terminou, limpou a boca com o dorso da mão e levantou seu olhar. Ninguém, aparentemente, vira a vergonha que acabara de passar. Era só isso o que tinha para oferecer? Um grande império de sujeira repleto de mentiras, degradação e traição. "Ela teria vergonha de mim, assim como teve antes. Eu a desapontei, a machuquei...".

Enquanto tentava se recompor, pelo canto do olho, um vulto cruzou a calçada em direção à livraria que ladeava o Caldeirão Furado. Nunca dera-se ao trabalho de, ao menos, olhar para o lugar pois tratava-se de livros trouxas. Ainda assim, não pode evitar acompanhar quem quer que tivesse acabado de passar por ele, deixando um aroma floral no ar, contrastando com o cheiro horroroso do vômito. Mesmo sendo algo doce, precisava constatar se não tratava-se de alguém mal intencionado como um comensal.

Quando avistou a tal pessoa, seu coração quase parou e sua boca abriu-se para pronunciar o nome daquela que atormentava sua mente. Os cabelos ruivos pouco abaixo da linha dos ombros, a boina feita de lã tartan, e sobretudo bege que não chegava a cobrir suas pernas brancas e delicadas.

A sineta tocou enquanto a menina adentrava a livraria e Snape a seguiu até parar em frente ao vidro. Do lado de dentro, ela olhava algumas prateleiras, passando os dedos finos pelas lombadas, como uma carícia. Não era possível ver seu rosto, mas seus cabelos; o tom que eles possuíam eram tão familiares que doía no professor.

Uma atendente aproximou-se e, ao que tudo indicava, a chamou. Assim que a menina virou, Snape não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. As semelhanças eram tão grandes que parecia estar observando o fantasma da mulher que tanto amara. Os olhos de jade, as covinhas nas bochechas rosadas quando sorria... Todo o seu mundo voltou a girar, obrigando-o a apoiar-se contra a superfície transparente.

"Bêbado, e vendo coisas" ainda assim manteve seu olhar na jovem, temendo que — a qualquer instante — ela fosse desaparecer como fumaça; como um simples devaneio que estava tendo por causa da quantidade de bebida ingerida. Em sua mente uma pergunta pairou, fazendo-o pensar por um instante: E se pudesse começar de novo?

Trôpego, afastou-se da vitrine decidido a deixar de sandices, mas o chão parecia mais fundo e menos consistente do que antes. Sua passada falhou e ele caiu de joelhos. "Era isso o que queria, não?" dizia uma voz em sua cabeça "Queria ficar bêbado para esquecer de tudo o que fizera, mas tudo o que fez foi lembrar e despertar os mortos".

— Senhor! — sentiu um toque delicado em seu ombro e tentou sacar a varinha, mas não conseguia achá-la. — O que aconteceu? Machucou-se?

Snape estava prestes a dizer, no seu tom mais frio e sumário, que não precisava da ajuda de ninguém. Contudo, congelou ao rever os mesmos olhos de antes, observando-o com sincera preocupação. A mesma preocupação que sua querida amiga costumava dirigir-lhe antes dele estragar tudo para ambos.

"E se pudesse começar de novo?" a pergunta voltou a sua mente e soube que, independentemente das milhas e milhas de tempo que tivera que percorrer até chegar aquele momento, se guardaria. Que encontraria a maneira certa de fazer tudo voltar a vale a pena.

— Lily... — murmurou, antes que a escuridão o abraçasse.


	2. Capítulo II: Dirty Word Witchcraft

**O** playground quase deserto, os brinquedos em péssimo estado de conservação, o som irritante do metal enferrujado contorcendo-se enquanto as duas meninas brincavam. Podia vê-la no balanço, indo cada vez mais alto enquanto sua irmã mais velha mandava-a parar. Não era preocupação, e sim inveja que espreitava por detrás dos olhos pálidos de Petúnia Evans.

Era difícil para ela ver a pequena Lily sobressaindo-se em algo que, por algum motivo, não conseguia acompanhar. Era a primogênita, afinal. Quando sozinha — longe do olhar piedoso da irmã e dos pais —, tentava realizar as mesmas façanhas, mas tudo o que conseguia era desperdiçar seu tempo e decepcionar-se com a agoniante falta de talento. Snape sabia disso pois, certa vez, vira a menina concentrar-se quase a exaustão ao tentar curar a asa quebrada de um passarinho. Não sabia, ao certo, se chorava pelo pobre animal ou por sua incompetência.

As lágrimas de raiva e amargura escorriam de seus olhos, mas estas não a ajudaram a conseguir o que queria. Foi quando a irmã mais nova apareceu e realizou a proeza que não conseguira alcançar, contribuindo ainda mais para desenvolver o típico azedume da inveja.

Assim como costumava fazer na infância, Severus as observou atrás das moitas que já não eram mais capazes de encobri-lo e nem havia necessidade para tal. "Isso é apenas um sonho" dizia para si, aproveitando a visão privilegiada que tinha de Lily Evans. Diferente dos cabelos dourados da irmã, tinha as madeixas no belo tom lusco-fusco, quando o sol insidia sobre elas. Nas sombras, o matiz tornava-se mais fechado, mas não menos esplêndido. E os olhos...

A menina elevou-se no balanço; rosto voltado para o céu, olhos fechados e sorriso radiante. A cena repetia-se como anos antes quando tinha apenas nove anos, contudo, ao atingir o ponto mais alto do arco, Lily não planou a metros de distância do solo. Ela caiu.

Snape correu na sua direção, ignorando o fato de que tudo não passava de uma ilusão, e amparou-a em seus braços. Petúnia interrompeu o seu balanço calmamente, levantou-se, e ficou de frente para o professor, observando ambos.

Tomado pelo desespero, sacudia a menina pelos ombros a fim de despertá-la, mas seus olhos mantiveram-se fechados. Não, necessitava vê-los mais uma vez. Uma última vez. O semblante de Lily era pacífico, como se estivesse adormecida. Em seus lábios, o fantasma do último sorriso de menina travessa.

Precisava saber se ela estava bem.

— É claro que não está bem. Como poderia? — Severus levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar impassível de Petúnia. — Você a matou, mestiço, e não há segunda chance para os mortos.

Ele fechou os olhos, segurando o corpo inerte da menina em um abraço suplicante, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Em seus braços estava apenas um invólucro vazio, uma crisálida não vingada. Se houvesse apenas uma maneira, barganharia sua vida e a de qualquer um pela dela. Uma troca justa, afinal, quem ligaria caso o ranzinza professor de poções deixasse de existir? "Pelo menos meu desejo de morte se realizaria".

Ao voltar a abrir os olhos, encontrou o teto sujo e cheio de rachaduras do Caldeirão Furado. A iluminação era fraca, já que as cortinas ainda encobriam as janelas, mas o som do trem passando e o tremor da estrutura foram impossíveis de não serem sentidos; multiplicado por três graças à enxaqueca que o acometia. Voltou a fechar os olhos e tudo começou a girar em vertigem. Sua boca parecia cheia de algodão e até mesmo um alfinete caindo no chão seria o equivalente ao Expresso de Hogwarts passando no meio do quarto, com todos os alunos gritando ao mesmo tempo.

Não conseguia recordar como fora parar ali, mas tinha certeza que Tom estava envolvido. Snape tampou os olhos com o antebraço, como se suas pálpebras não proporcionassem escuridão suficiente, e respirou fundo. A que ponto havia chegado para precisar ser socorrido após uma garrafa de uísque de fogo? "E não esqueça-se das garrafas de vinho dos elfos". Mesmo pouco importando-se com sua imagem, sabia que caminhava em gelo fino com a volta do Lorde das Trevas. Não ficaria bem se ambos os lados descobrissem seu atual fraco para destilados. Seu fraco por Lily. "Fraco, sempre fraco".

Sabia que a bebida não era um grande problema, apenas um dos sintomas da _doença_ que o consumia; sintomas que fingiam remediar sua eterna contrição, mas não curavam-na, somente camuflando. Naquele momento era o uísque de fogo, amanhã, quem sabe... No fim, não passavam de buracos que colocava na felicidade, pintando o próprio futuro com o pretume do luto.

Enquanto pensava em como faria o mundo parar de rodar sem tomar uma de suas poções, ouviu o som de algo caindo dentro do que devia ser o banheiro. A porta estava apenas encostada, mas não conseguiu ver quem estava lá dentro. A ressaca abriu espaço para a vigilância, mas, ainda assim, quando tentou levantar sentiu a amarga tonteira subjugá-lo. Seu estômago revirou mesmo não tendo mais nada para ser revirado dentro dele.

Devagar, sentou-se na cama e afastou a coberta de _lã tartan_ verde... Uma luz acendeu em sua mente; não o suficiente para fazê-lo recordar totalmente da noite anterior, porém, o necessário para que seu olfato lembrasse de um certo perfume doce e marcante — que também estava no pano que o cobria —, transmitindo uma resposta sensorial à sua falha memória. Uma mão em seu ombro e olhos de absinto.

Decidiu que iria preocupar-se com isso depois, quando achasse sua vestimenta. Estava apenas com as roupas de baixo e isso não poderia significar boa coisa. Olhou em volta e as encontrou devidamente dobradas sobre uma cadeira recostada contra a parede. Sua varinha estava sobre as mesmas, intacta. Queria descobrir o que tinha acontecido para acordar seminu, mas não seria uma boa ideia fazê-lo antes de estar devidamente vestido.

Snape enrolou-se na coberta, sentindo a madeira gelada sob seus pés ao levantar-se, e foi até a cadeira. Cauteloso, esforçou-se ao máximo para que nenhum ranger inoportuno escapasse em suas pisadas. Não podia dar-se ao luxo de ser pego em situação tão vexatória sem antes ter sua varinha em mãos para defender-se. Com a coberta ainda em seus ombros, começou a vestir suas calças.

— Finalmente acordou. — disse uma voz feminina, parecendo divertir-se com a cena.

O professor, rapidamente, sacou sua varinha e virou-se na direção da tal pessoa, encontrando-a com a dela já em riste.

Sem ao menos sentir, abaixou a mão lentamente, boca semiaberta em surpresa e olhos assombrados. Reprimiu o nome "Lily" antes que este escapasse, pois era isso o que via. Um fantasma.

"Não, não é ela, seu tolo" Mas eram tão parecidas, não só na aparência. O queixo erguido em frente ao desafio iminente, o olhar concentrado, ainda que bem humorado. "Não há segunda chance para os mortos." a voz maldosa de Petúnia ecoou em sua mente.

Quando viu que ele baixou a varinha, fez o mesmo. Não pretendia duelar àquela hora da manhã, ainda mais com o homem que ajudou na noite anterior e parecia quase assustado demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Ainda assim, a marca negra em seu pulso fez sua pele arrepiar mais uma vez, trazendo memórias desagradáveis e que tanto queria esquecer.

— Vejo que não está de bom humor. Também não estaria se estivesse num quarto estranho, quase sem roupa e em frente a uma garota que não conheco.

Severus observou a jovem, com um aceno delicado da varinha, trançar os cabelos e, com um sorriso tímido, virar-se para mexer em algo na sua mala. Só então lembrou que ainda estava com a calça aberta e desnudo da cintura para cima. Sua pele esquálida, com cicatrizes aqui e ali, era motivo de vergonha. Ainda mais estando tão exposta quanto naquele momento.

Apressou-se em colocar as peças que restavam e usar um pouquinho de magia para acelerar o abotoar de suas vestes. Enquanto o fazia, viu uma sacola com livros sobre a escrivaninha, e as lembranças da noite anterior voltaram em turbilhão.

O modo decadente em que encontrava-se ao deixar o Caldeirão Furado, seus joelhos cedendo e a preocupação da menina que nem o conhecia. "E se tivesse uma segunda chance?" espantou a pergunta de sua mente como se o fizesse com uma mosca irritante, zumbindo em seu ouvido. "Não há segunda chance para os mortos". Não precisava de indagações e sim algo para acabar com a enxaqueca que sentia.

— Preparei algo para o senhor. Uma poção para dor de cabeça e está em cima do criado-mudo. — A voz da garota chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele crispou os lábios em descontentamento. Não queria ouvi-la, não queria vê-la. — Pelo estado que estava ontem, acredito que precise de algo para lidar com a ressaca. — Dado o silêncio do homem, achou melhor explicar o porquê de ter tirado suas roupas. — Desculpe-me, mas suas vestes estavam muito sujas e achei melhor limpá-las. Dormir com elas não faria bem.

"Deveria ter me deixado no chão, caído, onde merecia estar" pensou, mas preferiu continuar em silêncio. Aquilo era vergonho demais para digerir. Ajudado por uma menina que não devia ter mais que dezessete anos.

— Meu nome é — "Lily" — Brona. Brona O'Clery.

— Não lembro-me de tê-la perguntado. — respondeu em agrimônia.

— Não, não perguntou. — disse ela, surpresa diante tanta aspereza. — Mas costumo apresentar-me aos homens que dormem no meu quarto e espero que eles façam o mesmo. Especialmente quando os ajudo a não ficarem na sarjeta como um cão sarnento. — o sotaque que possuía não condizia com a, suposta, origem de seu nome. Muito "americanizado".

Quando Snape terminou de arrumar-se, virou na direção da menina com sua típica expressão de desprezo. Brona estava de braços cruzados e esperando por um pouco de simpatia. Mal sabia que essa não era uma qualidade do Mestre de Poções. Embora este tivesse que lutar para não ser desarmado por sua maldita aparência.

— Também não pedi que ajudasse-me. — Ele passou por ela com sua capa negra esvoaçando como as asas de um corvo.

— É isso? Você irá sair sem, ao menos, agradecer-me? — Brona interpôs-se entre Severus e a porta, impedindo sua passagem e não importando-se com o olhar intimidador que recebia. — "Obrigado". Não é uma palavra tão difícil de ser pronunciada, Snape.

Ele estava prestes a tirá-la de seu caminho à força, ignorando o fato de que sabia seu sobrenome, mas alguém começou a bater na porta, fazendo-o afastar-se. Não queria ser visto no quarto de uma menina desconhecida. Notando a expressão do homem, apontou para o canto do quarto e respirou fundo, acalmando-se antes de abrir a porta.

— Bom dia, Srta. O'Clery. — disse Tom, sorrindo. — Passou bem essa noite? E o professor Snape?

— Passei muito bem, obrigada, e o professor Snape está no banheiro. Agradeceria imensamente sua discrição, é claro. — o senhor assentiu, tentando dar uma espiadela para dentro do quarto, mas Brona estava em uma posição que não o permitia ver nada além do necessário.

— O café da manhã é servido até às 9h, mas, se desejar, posso trazê-lo ao seu quarto.

— Tão gentil da sua parte, — o estalajadeiro não pareceu notar a ironia em seu tom de voz. — mas pretendo ir ao Beco Diagonal e comerei por lá, obrigada.

Brona voltou a fechar a porta e encontrou o tal "professor Snape" observando o bottom estrelado de sua escola, preso na mochila jeans esfarrapada.

Na noite anterior, ao sair do Caldeirão Furado, viu a silhueta de um homem vomitando e pensou em quão triste era aquela cena. Pretendia perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda, mas a aura que emanava não era das mais amigáveis. Pelo sim pelo não, resolveu passar direto e entrar na livraria ao lado. Os livros trouxas não eram tão ruins como alguns bruxos costumavam alegar, e podiam ser um ótimo passatempo. Comprou alguns e, enquanto saía, encontrou o homem de antes ajoelhado no chão úmido e sujo.

Ignorando o alerta que soava em sua mente, correu para a ajudá-lo. Ainda assim desmaiou, sem antes deixar um nome escapar de seus lábios: Lily. Não fazia a mínima ideia de quem era, assim como ele, mas foi até o Caldeirão e pediu ajuda a Tom.

— Não há ninguém que possamos chamar? — perguntara ela.

— O professor Snape não tem muitos amigos, senhorita.

Os dois levaram o desacordado, que era mais pesado do que o esperado, para o segundo andar. Tom não sabia, exatamente, onde colocá-lo, já que todos os quartos estavam ocupados. Era alta temporada por causa das férias.

— Deixe-o no meu. — o outro pareceu surpreso com a ideia, mas não tinha outra alternativa. — Ele não é um "tarado da machadinha", é? — Tom riu, nervoso, enquanto colocavam Severus na cama.

— Não, senhorita. Um pouco arredio, mas nunca matou ninguém... Que eu saiba.

— Reconfortante, Tom, muito obrigada.

Ele ainda insistiu para ajudá-la, mas não havia mais nada a ser feito. Sozinha no quarto com um completo estranho, achou melhor dar um jeito nas roupas sujas. Nada que alguns feitiços não pudessem resolver, mas precisaria tirar-lhe as roupas. Mesmo envergonhada, o fez. Foi então que viu a marca negra no pulso esquerdo.

Sua vontade era de sair correndo, pedir ajuda, mas sabia que muitos Comensais haviam se bandeado para o lado do Ministério após a queda de Lord das Trevas. "E, agora, Voldemort está de volta". Mais uma vez deixou de lado seus temores, cobriu o homem com sua coberta, e adormeceu no sofá desconfortável.

— Pensei que fosse Irlandesa. — murmurou ele, com sua voz ríspida, trazendo sua atenção de volta para o presente.

— E sou. — Brona apoiou-se na parede e suspirou, parecendo cansada. — Vivi na Irlanda até os meus oito anos, mas mudei para os Estados Unidos e estudei no Instituto das Bruxas de Salem.

— Pouco conheço dessa escola. — Ela ignorou o tom desdenhoso do homem. — Trocar uma das melhores instituições de ensino europeia por uma americana...

— Bom, eles têm professores educados por lá. — "E que não possuem marcas negras" Brona deu de ombros e Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

Se ela não tivesse se mudado, teria ensinado-a em Hogwarts, sendo obrigado a vê-la todos os dias. Um martírio tão grande quanto ver Potter pelos corredores e em suas aulas.

Severus a observou por um momento, talvez longo demais, e a menina o manteve. "Ela não é Lily" disse para si antes de desviar o olhar e voltar a caminhar em direção à porta. Antes que pudesse sair, Brona o segurou pelo antebraço. Sabendo que logo ele iria desvencilhar-se, começou a falar:

— Sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas se precisar de alguém para, sabe, conversar... Estarei aqui.

— Não preciso de sua piedade. — A fala pausada e fria escondia o quão nervoso ficou com o toque e a proposta que recebeu. — Assim como não pretendo voltar a vê-la.

Snape puxou seu antebraço e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta. "Eu e minha bendita mania de querer ajudar" pensou Brona, mantendo a postura firme. Ainda não compreendia que certas pessoas estão além do auxílio de outrem; fincadas demais em seu próprio inferno, vestidos da própria ruína, para ouvirem o canto dos anjos.


End file.
